


wingman

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Party, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: “The party!” No way in hell, he isn’t going to that. Tendou can go alone—“Eita, please! I know that look. Stop being miserable for once in your life and have a good time.”“No. You’re not talking me into this. I need to study.”
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	wingman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunonolibero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/gifts).



> Inspired by: [this tumblr post](https://incorrect-hq-quotes.tumblr.com/post/189348336372/semi-i-just-feel-like-i-should-be-doing).
> 
> For Keely. ily, I hope you enjoy this<3

Semi is exasperated. The usual headache that haunts most of his nights is ever-present—it’s Tendou, on his usual rant about being single and unable to find a date. There’s a mention of some upcoming party and Semi doesn’t care, he just wants to study. “We should go together Eita-kun!”

“Wait, _what_?”

“ **The party**!” No way in hell, he isn’t going to that. Tendou can go alone—“Eita, please! I know that look. Stop being miserable for once in your life and have a good time.”

“ **No**. You’re not talking me into this. I need to study.”

Tendou pouts, leaning over to peer at Semi’s face, “One night won’t kill you. You _can_ take a break you know.”

“I know that. I still play volleyball, don’t I?”

“You’re as crazy as ‘Toshi if you think volleyball is a _break_. That’s harder work than studying.” He sighs softly and settles back down on his bed. “Though you both make it look so easy.” Semi scoffs and Tendou puffs out his cheeks. “This isn’t about me, I quit for a reason. Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything. You’re brave enough to go alone.” Semi doesn’t miss the way that Tendou rolls his eyes, but he ignores it and Tendou finally turns back to his books.

* * *

Tendou, unfortunately for Semi, doesn’t drop the matter. The party seems to be fast approaching, and Tendou is eager to go—he’s eager to find a date. It’s driving Semi insane. He’s ready to punch Tendou.

(Except he can’t. He’s completely and hopelessly hooked on this idiot.)

“SemiSemi!”

The usual nickname is enough to make Semi sigh—he knows exactly what’s going to come. “No.”

“What?” Tendou squawks and it looks like he does a complete double-take. “Eita-kun! I haven’t said anything.”

“Tendou, it’s the only thing you’ve talked about for the last few days. The party is in two days, you want to drag me with you. I’m not going.”

“But I need you!”

Semi’s heart jumps in his chest. He presses his palms to his eyes and sighs. “Fine. But if you find someone, don’t expect me to stick around.”

“Thank you, Eita-kun! I promise you won’t regret it.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

* * *

Ten minutes into the party, Semi regrets agreeing to come.

It’s not that he’s bored. (Even though he is.)

It’s seeing the way Tendou is floating around the room like nothing matters. He exudes confidence and he’s happy to throw an arm over some guy’s shoulders. _Annoying_ , Semi thinks—of course, he’s happy for Tendou. But it doesn’t make the pain in his chest sting any less.

He forces his attention back onto his drink and takes a much-needed gulp of the honey-coloured liquid. The burn only eases the pain a little bit and he quickly orders another.

An arm snakes over his shoulder—he knows it’s Tendou without looking. “What?”

“You looked bored and lonely over here.”

“I told you that I didn’t want to come.”

“Eita-kun, you can have five minutes of fun, you know.”

“I just feel like I should be doing something.”

Tendou scoffs out a laugh and grins. “ _You are_! You're my wingman tonight. And, considering the state of my dating life, I need a wingman, co-pilot, and a really hot flight attendant.”

“I’m definitely **not** your hot flight attendant.”

“I bet you could rock the uniform though.” Semi swings his elbow backwards, into Tendou’s side and rolls his eyes when Tendou groans in pain. “Hey! Don’t be rude.”

“Shut up.” A new drink appears in front of him, courtesy of the bartender, and he’s more than grateful. He busies himself by taking a sip—Tendou doesn’t move from his spot and Semi sighs. “Aren’t you wasting precious time over here? You won’t find a date like this.” (Though Semi hopes Tendou just might, and he hopes with all his being—he’d date Tendou if the opportunity arose.) “You should get back out there.”

“Only if you come with me this time. You can’t spend the entire night at the bar!”

“I can.”

Tendou huffs and he reaches out to flick a finger against Semi’s nose. “Spoilsport.”

“You’re the one who forced me to come to this stupid thing.”

Tendou gasps—as if Semi had just kicked a dog. “And here I was, thinking you came to support your friend.”

“Said friend wants to use me to get a date and attention.”

“Well.” Tendou shrugs. He finally sits down on the stool next to Semi and rests his head against his hand, propped up on the bar by his elbow. Semi can’t imagine how disgusting the bar might be. “You’re prettier than me.” This time, Semi is the one to double-take, he can feel his ears burning at the compliment. “It’s true. We both know it, don’t act surprised. I’m…” Semi wants to interject, he wants to tell Tendou how great he is, how beautiful he is. His face is sharp, eyes lazy but bright irises peer through his (ridiculously) long lashes. His thin mouth curves in ways that make Semi want to kiss him for years to come. “I’m a freak.”

“ **Shut up.** ” Semi’s voice is strong and it startles both of them. “You’re not a freak. You’re anything but that. You don’t need to have a date to prove that.”

“That’s not what I’m doing.” Tendou sighs softly. Semi wants to reach out and show him how wrong he is. “But I don’t see a long line of people who do want to date me, it doesn’t feel nice. I just—”

“I know. You have a lot to give, you’ve always been like that, and it sucks when there’s nowhere to put it all. But I promise you, there’s nothing freaky about you.”

There’s a pause, silence stretches between them and even the music feels like it’s miles away. Semi wonders if he’s said too much, if he might have overstepped. Then Tendou laughs and pats his arm. “SemiSemi, you should be out there, not me! With lines like those, you could easily get anyone you wanted.”

Semi scoffs and shrugs off Tendou’s hand. “Whatever.” Still, he can’t help but blush a little—he wishes that the lines would work on Tendou, he doesn’t want to use them on anyone else. Tendou gets a drink and then returns to the floor, he looks confident, and beautiful with his cheeks tickled pink by the alcohol.

The night drags on, Semi watches Tendou flitter through the crowd. He returns in flashes, to get another drink and to tease Semi. If it isn’t about not going and talking to people, then he mentions how lonely Semi looks at the bar ( _you’re too stiff!_ ).

Semi is happy, throwing back drinks and pretending like he doesn’t care who looks at Tendou, or when a hand lingers at his waist. Tendou scurries off to the bathroom, Semi’s eyes follow from over his glass. He takes a sip, drowning down the acid that itches at his throat. The man who Tendou had seemed to hit it off with, approaches the bar and orders two drinks (one for Tendou).

He’s grinning from ear to ear. Semi’s grip on his glass tightens, his fingertips turn white, his jaw tightens and he tries to wash away the jealousy with another sip—it doesn’t fade, he wishes he was in this guys shoes, he wishes he was taking Tendou home...He wishes for so much more too, and his heart aches, agony settles in, chilling to the bone.

The guy turns to him. Semi’s eyes flicker down to the coaster on the bar. “Hey, you?” He cranes his neck over. “If you’re watching the red-head, you can back off. He’s mine.” Semi hums, he hates how this man sounds like he’s won some kind of competition, like Tendou was a _prize_. If it were that easy, Semi would play the game, he’d learn the secrets and conquer it, just to hold Tendou in his arms. Did this guy even know Tendou’s name? “I hope you’re listening!”

“Yeah, I get it.” Semi flags down the bartender and orders a double, he needs it.

“Good. That pretty little thing is all mine tonight.” He licks his lips, a hand smoothing down over his jeans and Semi grimaces. _Disgusting_. He doesn’t care about Tendou, he wants one thing, he could get it anywhere. But he’s not looking anywhere else, his eyes are watching the door leading to the bathroom and Semi wants to punch him. He wants to tell this—this utter piece of shit, just how worth it Tendou is, how he deserves more than a quick fuck.

But he says nothing. Tendou walks out and approaches the bar, he takes the drink offered to him and doesn’t even look at Semi, he’s focused on the hand snaking over his ass, his eyes are clouded over, gazing up at the man who holds him. Semi doesn’t know if it’s affection (he hopes not), pure lust or alcohol; but Tendou steps closer, wedging a knee between the man's legs. Tendou takes a drink and pulls him into a kiss. The liquid drips over his lips as a tongue prods into his mouth. Tendou looks sensual and sexy, lips wet, liquid trickling down his chin like some kind of porn star—Semi forces his eyes away, this isn’t happening, he hadn’t seen anything. His dick isn’t beginning to form a tent in his pants.

The two leave the club together. Semi breathes deeply and orders another drink, he’s better off here, drowning his sorrows.

* * *

When he finally returns. The apartment is quiet, Tendou and Semi had been the only two to stay during the holidays, he stumbles into the darkness, knocking something over before he finally finds the light switch. It’s almost too bright and he shields his eyes from it before walking further into the apartment.

“Eita?” The soft call of his name makes him lurch, he takes a tentative step towards it, following like he’s been guided. He finds the source, it’s Tendou curled up in his bed and Semi suddenly feels a lot sober. “Eita, he was horrible.”

Semi’s mouth goes dry. A hundred things cross his mind, anger flashes through him like a current, it doesn’t stick, Tendou’s soft face pulls it away. He’s not sure if he wants to know—if he should bother asking. “What happened?” Of course he does. Because if he doesn’t, he’ll track down that man and make sure he pays for whatever he did to Tendou—sweet, soft, precious Tendou.

“We were walking back from the club and I think he was impatient. He shoved me against a wall, and it was nice at first, then his kisses got harsher and he kept biting me. I was scared. I kicked him and ran back here as quickly as I could. Eita...Wh-what if he’d…” Tendou glances away. He clearly doesn’t want to say it—he doesn’t even want to think about it. It scares Semi too.

He slowly into the room and gently sits on the end of the bed. “Satori, you’re okay. You’re safe here.”

“Eita.” Tendou’s voice is soft and small, it sounds nothing like him. He stretches out his limbs and jumps up to wrap his arms around Semi’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey. You have nothing to be sorry about.” He holds Tendou, one hand smoothing down his spine and the other gently brushing through his hair. “It isn’t your fault. If I find him--”

“No! That’s not what I meant…” He pulls back a little and their eyes meet. Semi feels completely breathless, he wants to kiss Tendou, he wants to erase the fear that grips him. “I dragged you out there...Then I bailed on you and some weirdo wanted to...I don’t know, he wanted me. But what if it had been you! I was urging you all night to get out there and talk to someone…”

“Satori. Look at me, what if’s don’t matter.” He runs his fingers through the ends of Tendou’s hair, gently and caressing. “I’m just glad that you’re safe.”

“Eita...Why do you put up with me? Anyone else would have run away by now.”

“I’m not anyone else.” Semi threads his fingers into Tendou’s hair and he holds his gaze. He’s unwavering, he needs to say this now--if something happened to Tendou… _God_. He’d be lost. “I’m here because I want to be. Because I think you’re amazing. You’re beautiful, you’re funny, you’re strange in the best way. It’s like a puzzle I can’t quite figure out, but it’s exciting and I always want to know more about you, to gain another piece and solve it. I…” Semi falters. If Tendou doesn’t feel the same, he’ll kick him from the room—he’ll never talk to him again. Semi swallows. “I like you. God-” He laughs. _This is so stupid_. “Satori, I’m completely in love with you.”

Tendou freezes. Semi holds his breath, he frees his fingers and retracts his hand. Tendou stops him, holding him steady, a breath away from touching his cheek. “Eita, I like you too. I didn’t think you felt the same. We’ve never been that close.”

“I didn’t want you to know. I thought you’d hate me.”

“I could never!” Tendou grasps Semi’s hand—it should hurt, but it doesn’t, it makes Semi feel warm. “I should have said something when we were still in school, it would have been easier.”

Semi can feel his ears become hot, his cheeks too and he knows he’s blushing. He might turn into a tomato at this rate. “You’ve liked me for that long?”

“Ah, uh.” Now Tendou blushes and he looks cute. Semi’s fingertips graze over his cheek, he smooths his hand over the blush. “Yeah, it’s been a while. I always thought you were so pretty, and I know we used to clash a lot, but I liked spending time with you and...It just became liking you.”

“Me too. I wanted to confess before we graduated but I just left it.” He smiles. It’s small, but Tendou grins, wide as always. “I chickened out. Then we ended up at the same uni, and you talked me into living here...It all flooded back. You were always so pushy for getting a date, I wanted to ask, but you seemed happy to look at other people.”

“I’m sorry! If you asked I would have said yes. It’s the same for me, being so close to you, in this apartment all the time, I remembered why I liked you and I thought it would be better if I could move on. So it wouldn’t be awkward if you found out and turned me down.” Semi chuckles. It’s funny, how stupid they’ve both been, it warms him to know how much Tendou put into his efforts, how he was convinced Semi wouldn’t like him. “It doesn’t matter now, does it? We like each other.”

“Yeah, we do.”

“So...We’re together?”

Semi’s smile grows. The uncertainty in Tendou’s voice is cute, Semi leans forward and presses a kiss to Tendou’s cheek. “Yeah, of course.”

“Eita!” Tendou turns as red as his hair and Semi chuckles. He can’t wait to make Tendou blush more, and giggle, and go on dates.

Their fingers slide together comfortable, their palms pressing, Semi grins and Tendou smiles, soft and shy. There’s a promise of what’s to come, and they’re both more than happy about it; they have years to make up for. An entire relationship to explore.


End file.
